


Обострение

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	Обострение

– Послушай, – говорит Красавчик, ласково приобняв Мэрдока за плечи, – зачем тебе тащиться с нами в Мексику? У нас Декер на хвосте, Ганнибал по уши в джазе – мечтает отделать полковника раз и навсегда, Би Эй… ну, Би Эй как обычно. Он скорее согласится прорываться на джипе, чем лететь с тобой на самолете.  
– Как будто это когда-то было проблемой. – Мэрдок передергивает плечами, сбрасывая руку Красавчика. – Я не понимаю. Почему ты не хочешь взять меня с собой? Как же так, Красавчик, ты меня больше не любишь?  
– Обожаю, ты же знаешь. – Красавчик отцепляет пальцы Мэрдока от лацканов своего пиджака. – Прекрати. Так Ганнибал решил, и он прав. В клинике ты в безопасности, Декер тебя не тронет, а мы скоро вернемся… Мэрдок, ну что такое, в самом деле?!  
Тот сидит на полу, обняв Красавчика за лодыжки.  
– Забери меня с собой, – говорит Мэрдок, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Я хочу с вами.  
– Ну перестань… – Красавчик растерян и не понимает, что происходит. Он присаживается на корточки и снова кладет руку Мэрдоку на плечо. – Ты и оглянуться не успеешь, как мы провернем все дело и вернемся за тобой. Поиграй пока с Билли, ладно?  
Мэрдок вскидывает голову и смотрит на него долгим странным взглядом.

Когда Красавчик уходит, Мэрдок влезает на койку с ногами, подтягивает колени к груди.  
Есть кое-что, о чем он не расскажет никому – ни Красавчику, ни даже Ганнибалу.  
В последнее время Билли выглядит опасным, как бешеный ротвейлер.  
Мэрдок обнимает себя за плечи и смотрит в противоположный угол палаты широко раскрытыми глазами.  
Билли рычит, слюна капает на линолеум из раззявленной пасти, желтоватые клыки блестят в затопивших комнату сумерках. Мэрдок хочет включить свет, но Билли сидит как раз под выключателем.  
Кроме того, полы натерты аммиаком, и Мэрдок боится получить ожог.  
Маленький народец, живущий в карманах на его поясе, не поможет: Мэрдок давно не поил их молоком из пипетки, они обиделись на него и ушли искать лучшей доли. По крайней мере, он нигде не может их найти.  
Сумерки сменяются ночью. Свет в коридоре погашен, больные заперты в своих палатах, дежурный врач в кабинете в другом конце коридора.  
В темноте глаза Билли кажутся красными.  
Мэрдоку чудится, что он видит испаряющийся аммиак: невесомые летучие молекулы золотистого цвета отрываются от пола и устремляются к потолку.  
Когда весь аммиак испарится, Билли сможет добраться до кровати.  
Забившись в угол, Мэрдок отгораживается подушкой, как щитом, и пытается не скулить.

Красавчик возвращается через две недели.  
– Ну, как ты тут? – спрашивает он, присаживаясь рядом с Мэрдоком на койку. – Доктор Крид говорил, что тебе вроде бы стало хуже?  
– Ерунда, – ухмыляется Мэрдок, – это доктору Криду стало хуже, когда он понял, что я тут надолго и меня придется терпеть.  
– То есть, никакого обострения не было? – уточняет Красавчик, и Мэрдок улавливает в его глазах беспокойство.  
– Ну, я очень скучал по вам, ребята, особенно по тебе...  
Мэрдок делает вид, что намеревается обслюнявить Красавчику жилетку, тот отодвигается и шутливо грозит пальцем.   
– В следующий раз, когда будем линять из страны, возьмем тебя с собой, – обещает он. – Точно.  
«Не точно, – думает Мэрдок. – Ты не можешь этого знать, дорогуша».  
У Ганнибала поразительное, гениальное чутье. Он ни за что не будет держать при себе Мэрдока, если тот недееспособен. В этом есть смысл: полковник доверяет ему жизнь, и если Мэрдок не в себе, он бесполезен и даже опасен.  
Это не предательство. Конечно же, нет. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда у него ремиссия и он не боится оставаться в одиночестве, Мэрдок так не думает.  
– Договорились. – Он хлопает Красавчика по плечу и встает. – Пошли, пройдемся по парку. Мне нужно выгулять Билли, он с утра терпит, бедняжка!  
И Мэрдок проводит ладонью по воздуху, как будто гладит воображаемого пса по голове.


End file.
